Tokyo Ghoul: City Of Hunger
by jellybeanjuzo58
Summary: Hey, no one ever seems to do anything with this anime, so I'll try. (M just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friendly denizens of the internet! This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry, but I write dark themes better. And what better anime to do so with other than Tokyo ghoul! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **May,12,2017**_

* * *

Bliss.

Pain.

Bliss.

They go hand in hand for me now. It's hard to believe that two days ago I was just hanging out with friends, eating actual food. But no more.

I crouched in the small alleyway, jacket and jeans soaked with blood, eating a severed hand. The feel of the blood on me should have terrified and disgusted me, but it didn't, it made me more ravenous.

Suddenly I stiffened, I could smell someone coming down the alleyway. I quickly stood, my chain belt clinking, and pulled my scarf over my mouth and nose. I ran three steps, and I was stopped cold.

"Glen?"

God, no. Not her. Not my princess.

* * *

 _ **may,10,2017**_

* * *

 _I ran, feeling my legs weaken, and my vision blur._

 _"Where are you going so soon, my sweet little entree?"_

 _I desperately swerved through deserted streets and alleyways, but I could still hear the quiet rustling of her extra arms. Extra arms! She half disembowelled me with her bare hand, then sprouts four huge redish black tentacles from her back. I still didn't understand what was going on, but I think I've found out why ghouls are so hard to find. Suddenly my legs gave way._

 _"That's it, now wait there for me"_

 _I felt a new jolt of fear and started dragging myself forward. I found shelter in a discarded crate. My vision suddenly flared bright, then fuzzed out again._

 _"It's such a shame it had to be this way. I hardly think this fair for you. You see, I can hear your bated breath, like the breath of a lover. I can smell the fear dripping from your pores, sweet yet tangy. And most of all, I can nearly taste your delectable blood, savoury and earthy._

 _As I sat, my senses fading, hearing her draw closer, I decided I wouldn't go down without a fight. So I drew my switchblade and popped it open._

 _"Yessss... your blood cries to me..._ _ **it's mine!**_ _"_

 _She swooped down from above, dress flapping like she was a demonic angel._

 _I took a wild swing with my knife and managed to dig a deep gash across both her eyes. I left the knife sticking out from her right eye, and she began screeching and wailing. The sound curdled my blood, and with the last of my strength I ran._

 _"_ _ **You miserable welp,you'll pay for that!**_ _"_

 _Little did I know, a well fed ghoul like her could heal from a wound like that in seconds. A sudden feeling of weightlessness took over, and I realized I was fifteen feet from the ground. And from my gut, there protruded a reddish black tentacle, like a nightmare mockery of a flower._

 _"I'm not one to commit, but tonight I'll be with you for the rest of your life."_

 _And I felt no more..._

* * *

 _ **may,12,2017**_

* * *

"Oh my god, Glen."

I turned, "there is no god, Sarah, if there was, I wouldn't be a monster." She just stared, plain fear on her face. I was also terrified, but not for the same reasons as her. I was terrified of myself. Especially because the smell of her fear wasalmost  
/intoxicating, and I found myself wanting to know what her blood tasted like.

"I'm so sorry, Glen."

I was confused, until two heavily armed police officers stepped around the corner, guns raised. I sighed and stepped forward, pulling my scarf away from my face. Their screamswere heard by only Sarah and I.

Bliss.

Pain.

I feel they go hand in hand, though the two officers might beg to differ. It was their own fatal mistake, for they didn't seem to realize that there were driving forces stronger than love, rage, or pure will.

That was nothing...

...Nothing compared to hunger.

* * *

 **So, tell me what you think! Leave a review, criticize, whatever, but give me feedback!**

 **Well, I'll probably update on Monday, maybe earlier, so till then. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, I think from now on I'll publish on Wednesdays, but no promises. I tend to get very bad writers block.**

* * *

 _ **May,12,2017**_

* * *

two mutilated cops lay at my feet, and my girlfriend stared at me, thouroughly terrified. I hated knowing she was scared of me, but when I was soaked in blood, and my arms were caked in gore, it was to be expected.

"Glen..."

I stood, ready for her to pull the revolver I knew she kept in her purse, grab the shotgun that would be in the nearby police cruiser, or just pull a knife. She did none of these things. Instead she just stepped back. I felt rage and sorrow knowing that  
she had called the cops. I looked at her, seeing the rose pin she had in her hair, thinking, _I bought her that._

 __

I turned, and I walked away. I saw the alley exit up ahead, but I knew I couldn't be seen in public right now. So I ran to the nearest fire escape and climbed it. I made it to the roof, my emotions swirling. From there I just trekked across the rooftops,  
feeling the layers of blood on me dry and start to flake. I felt raw and exposed, like everything agitated me all of a sudden. Suddenly I noticed something dripping from my face. It looked like blood, so I wiped it onto my hand. I realized that it  
was only tears, tears that had run through blood, turning it red.

 _ **Later...**_

 _ ****_

I stood in my shower, watching the seemingly endless blood and gore wash down the drain. Afterwards, I put on some loose flannel pajama pants, and crawled onto my frameless mattress. I lay there, and again found myself remembering the events of now three  
days prior.

* * *

 _ **May,10,2017**_

* * *

 _She's so perfect. I feel like I don't even deserve her. But she's mine. Sarah and I were sitting in the park with our friends, kaneki and touka. Touka was just sitting quietly, and kaneki was reading, as per usual. Sarah was resting her head on my shoulder._  
 _  
_

 _"Glen?"_

 _"Yes princess?"_

 _"I've wanted to talk to you for a while, but I kept just thinking I could deal with it myself."_

 __

 _I raised an eyebrow and shifted so I could see her face._

 __

 _"There's this girl who keeps bothering me, calling me awful names, and I want you to help me."_

 __

 _She started tearing up._

 __

 _"Princess, why are you crying?"_

 __

 _Nothing._

 __

 _"Sarah?"_

 __

 _She looked at me. I never called her Sarah unless I was dead serious._

 __

 _"I just feel so weak, that I have to get my boyfriend to deal with my problems*sob* and ... and..."_

 __

 _She began shaking and crying, so put my arms around her._

 __

 _"Princess, I'll always be there, so don't ever worry about needing my help, I'll be there no matter what."_

 _"Always?"_

 _"Always."_

 __

 _Suddenly touka spoke up, "your lucky you have such a great boyfriend Sarah, or I'd kick this girls ass for you"_

 __

 _"So princess, what's the girls name?"_

 __

 _"Rize."_

* * *

 _ **may,12,2017**_

* * *

I wish I had known who, and what, Rizewas before I confronted her. I paid for my mistake dearly. Just then, my phone vibrated. _Who's calling me at midnight?_ I looked, and it said... nothing. It was blank. So I answered it.

"Hello?"  
"I know who and what you are. I can also see you right now. If you are curious and you wish to gain help, go to the Telus building roof. I expect to see you there." * _click*_

 __

I was simply dumbstruck. Flabbergasted. _Terrified._ It took three days for my world to crumble. Pathetic. I thought and thought. I could hear my blood rushing in my ears.

So I decided to go.

Despite the danger, I yearned to know who was on the other end of the phone.

You could say, I _hungered_ to know.

And nothing compares to hunger.

* * *

 **Well, that happened. Im dying here guys, this took two days. I want to ask you guys one thing, romance or no romance? Do I continue with the more serious theme, or should I add some fluff? Well anyways, I hope you come back for the next chapter! :3**  
 _  
_

 __


	3. Chapter 3

_**OHMYGODIMSOSORRYPLEASEFORGIVEME!**_

_**...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ok, so I kind of had horrible writers block and life kicked me in the ass. I'M SO SORRY! I can't believe I was like three weeks later than I promised! Well, anyway, thank you to any readers out there for sticking around!**_

* * *

 _ **may 13, 2017**_

* * *

Glen was absolutely sick of feeling like prey. It was a feeling that had hunted him all his life, stemming from persistent bullying and troubles with gangs and mobs. Since he was young, he had learned how to constantly check over his shoulder without  
/being obvious. This skill had saved his life on three occasions. seeing an attacker just in time was almost a habit with him, and he prided himself with never being caught off guard since he was ten years old. That was the time that he had been knocked  
/unconscious, dragged into an alleyway, and sexually assaulted. The worst part was that afterwards, the assaulter had carved a crude skull into his back with a knife.

This was the reason that Glen was currently sitting and wracking his brain about what to do. The anonymous call could not be ignored, but he refused to be played. Glen looked up at his computer, realizing the obvious. He opened his browser and brought  
/up a map of the city, focusing on the area of the building specified in the call. He searched the block, bringing up additional pages about all of the neighbouring buildings heights. He found the one he was looking for in about five minutes, and printed  
/off a map.

Glen dressed light but warm, in athletic fit jeans with a chain for a belt, a greyt-shirt with a blackzip-up hoodie, and his black and purple scarf around the lower half of his face. Glen looked at himself in the closet door mirror before

leaving, staring himself in the eye, strengthening his resolve. He spoke a single word to his reflection, willing himself to listen.

"Control."

He then turned and left his apartment. He made his way up the stairwell, climbing past the floors containing rooms to those with penthouses. Then higher, until he walked out the creaky metal door to the roof. He strolled to the edge of the building, breathing  
/the night air, listening the bustle of the city. _These people don't know the true meaning of fear, of pain...of hunger._ He shook himself from his bitter thoughts, focusing on the taskat hand.

He backed up, then took a running leap to the next buildings fire escape. He latched into it and began climbing. He reached the roof and began sprinting, reaching the far edge at full speed, and leaped across to the lower roof of the next building. He  
/repeated this process, making his way towards his destination. His mind began to buzz at the apprehension of an upcoming confrontation. He had never felt so alive as when he became as good as dead. Or, at least that's what he told himself. Over the  
/past three days, three large kitchen knives had been mangled when Glen had attempted to kill himself. The first had been across the throat, the next two, stabs to the gut. After each attempt, Glen had spent hours wandering the streets, watching society  
/carry on as usual without him. Glen knew very well that thinking the way he was was

ridiculous and didn't get him anywhere, but he was to depressed to care.

Finally, he reached his destination, a large office building beside the Telus building that was considerably taller. He looked at the lightning rod structure and began climbing it. When he reached the top, he sat on a crossbeam and pulled out a pair of  
/very small binoculars. He scanned the Telus building roof, and picked out a person almost immediately. From the distance and the dark, he could tell that the other person was wearing a black cloak with some sort of white mask. Glen was about to put  
/his binoculars away when more movement caught his eye. He looked harder and focused in, and saw a second person walk into his view. This person was wearing what looked like a black jumpsuit and a mask made of leather straps.

Glen sat and thought, not knowing what to do. _I didnt think there would be more than one!_ He stared up at the sky, thinking deeply. _I really don't want to, but if I have to, I will fight._ His gaze hardened. _Even if it kills me._

Glen took a running jump, and landed on the ledge of the Telus building, dropping into a roll on impact. He stood, and began walking forward calmly. The two strangers watched him approach, and Glen observed them with more detail. The one with the cloak  
/was wearing a cartoonish bunny mask, while the other's mask had an eyepatch and a mouth cover with a bare teeth design.

"Greetings," spoke eyepatch, "I'm glad you could join us." Glen thought he recognized the voice, but it was hard to tell with him speaking so low. "Okay, enough formalities. Glen, you need our help. Plain and simple." Glens jaw dropped. Not only did the  
/voice behind the bunny mask know his name, he knew the voice!

"Touka?!" He looked at eyepatch, noting his white hair. "Kaneki?!" Glen stood dumbstruck as the both removed their masks. Sure enough, his two friends were behind them. "Why did you call me?!" He demanded, confused and frustrated. "We're ghouls, Glen.  
/You're not as alone as you thought." Said Kaneki softly. Glen stepped back. "Prove it!"

Kaneki sighed, and glanced at Touka. Touka nodded slightly, standing. Kaneki covered his right eye, and suddenly, four black and red tentacles sprouted from his lower back. Before Glen could comment, Touka released her Kagune as well. A beautiful wing,  
/made of shimmering black and purple, arched from her shoulder, crackling.

Glen didn't know what to think. Then Touka spoke up. "Aren't you going to show us yours?" Glen finally found words. "I... I can't. I've never used mine before. I don't know what it is." Kaneki nodded, " I know that you probably didn't want to use it either."  
/Glen nodded, feeling more at ease. "Glen, I know life's been tough, but you can't become a monster. That's what the investigators want. You need to learn how to control your powers before you release it by accident, and it controls _you_."

Glen nodded again. "Ok, what do I do?" Kaneki grinned, and it was a grin he had never seen on his shy friends facebefore. "Don't die." With that, he cracked his finger... and vanished. Before Glen could even begin to imagine what just happened,  
/a booted foot wasplanted against his back, and he was sent rocketing into a metal pole. Touka was crouching above, grinning. "Feel lucky that it's him. I'm three times faster." Glen stood, unharmed. "So, a sparring match?" Kaneki didn't reply,  
/instead cracked the next finger. Glen knew what was coming, so he spun around and threw a wild punch. Kaneki was already standing there, and caught the punch easily. "Faster." Glen threw a kick with his opposite leg. It was stopped by a large tentacle.  
/"Faster than that." Glen was starting to see red. _I refuse to become prey!"_

It was then that he felt a strange tingling pressure on his shoulder blade. It intensified, and as it did, he felt something heavy on his back, Kaneki released him, and backed up. Glen stood, confused about the feeling, which had spread to his other shoulder.  
/Touka spoke up in awe, "and people say mine is beautiful." Glen finally realized what was happening, and stood. There was a lot of wheight attached to his shoulders, but it didn't bother him. It seemed to shift wherever he needed it to, making it  
/more comfortable. He walked to a nearby puddle and looked at his reflection, spreading his new kagune for the first time.

Glen had wings. You could tell by looking that they weren't flight worthy, but they were plenty deadly. Both of the wings looked like angel type wings, but were made entirely from shiny black crystal, generated by his kagune. And by the deep gouges he  
/could leave in the concrete, they were wickedly sharp.

Glen smiled. He finally had something that could give him control. "Um, Glen? I'm really sorry, but we brought some one else to see you."

I turned, wondering who else I knew that couldbe a ghoul. But it was nothing like that. No not at all. As I stood on the roof of a huge building, with razor sharp crystal wings, I became speechless. I was seeingthe last person I wanted to  
/see.

 _Princess._

* * *

 _ **Holy crap! That was a thing! Literally wrote this in three hours, so if it suffers, I'm sorry. But I needed to push something out, and this was it. Well, before I start to ramble, enjoy! Leave a review! Favourite! Follow! But seriously, leave a review. I need feedback.**_


End file.
